I Went Out For Medicine
by Jieikobu
Summary: Ivan is in desperate need of Medicine for his sister. But what will happen on his journey for the much needed Medication that will give this insecure teen the reassurance he needs.


Hello!

Sorry I haven't posted anything in ages. I have just been to busy to post.

But I am glad to finally present this and hope whoever reads this fic enjoys it.

* * *

Rain fell upon and Ivan's face as he ran beneath the angry black clouds circulating above in the darkness of the evening sky, the cold wind blew through his thin, white and thoroughly soaked shirt chilling him to the bone and sending shivers through his muscled flesh, even his snug black jeans could not keep the chills from his strong legs. Ivan cursed himself in his foolishness not thinking to get a rain jacket before leaving home, Ivan thought of the warm overcoat he had bought in Russia last year when his mother and father had taken him and his sisters to their country of origin to see their extended family, that coat would have been welcome now in this frosty weather.

But here he was, out in the elements making his way to the nearest pharmacy to buy some medicine for his ill sister Katyusha. Fortunately the nearest chemist was almost in sight; unfortunately it would almost take a full hour to get back. Ivan ran faster as the rain began to pick up and pound down heavier than before, the branches of nearby trees bending underneath the weight of the downpour.

Ivan brushed aside his drenched silver fringe and blinked away the beads of water distorting the vision in his luminous lavender eyes as the lights of the main drag came into view; the street was practically deserted as he rushed to get undercover. Ivan bolted to the pharmacy, unfortunately just as he reached the front door, the very English chemist Arthur Kirkland smoothly exited his medical establishment.

"Wait!" Ivan yelled gripping Arthurs arm as the Englishmen locked the door, "I need medicine for my sister!"

"I'm sorry but we're closed" Arthur responded in a clipped voice, pulling Ivan's large hand from his forearm and pushed him to the window, "Come back in the morning." Speechless, the Slav slid down the glass, watching the back of the rude and uncaring man walk into the night.

"Fuck…" Ivan sighed in his drawling accent, thinking of his elder sister tucked up in bed with a nasty fever. His mother would be distraught and his father would certainly be upset and disappointed in him for failing to do this simple task. His large hands pulled at his hair whilst his heart churned with despair, the Slav could not fathom how a medical man like Kirkland could leave a suffering patient, "Fuck him."

Ivan watched the rain bucket down in the street and was amazed by the deluge turned yellow with the light of the street lamps, each droplet bursting into splendor as they dashed themselves against the damp pavement with the ephemeral beauty of nature. Ivan allowed tears to snake their way down his pale cheeks and drip from his strong jaw, his sister's face held in his mind.

"Hey," Came a muffled voice from right behind the Russians head, Ivan jumped to his feet twirling to meet the brilliant blue eyes of Alfred Jones. "Do you need something?" The American asked through the window, "That was my Uncle Arthur; he's always a grouch at this time of night. You're Ivan Braginski right? We go to school together."

Ivan stood speechless while the blonde continued on his rant about his grouchy uncle and how he'd seen Ivan around a school, suddenly the American broke off and looked the Slav up and down, Ivan watched as Alfred's cheeks burned with scarlet as unbidden words burst from his lips "Amazing body by the way!"

Ivan blushed and finally realized that even though he was dressed his whole upper body was visible through his soaked and transparent shirt. Feeling quite exposed, the Russian walked to the door and waited for the blushing American to unlock it, Alfred flicked on some lights as he made his way to the back counter.

Ivan shivered in the cool air of the pharmacy, passing shelf after shelf of tablets bandages and medicine among other things, Ivan blushed deeper and walked much faster when he passed the many different varieties of condoms.

"What can I do for you? After all I am the hero!" Alfred yelled a little too enthusiastically.

"I need something for my sister's fever; she is very ill," Ivan spoke quickly "Please!"

"Okay, for a fever you'll need these," Alfred said turning away from Ivan and reaching up for the medication on a higher shelf, Ivan inhaled deeply as the American's shirt lifted with his movement to reveal more of his, in Ivan's opinion, great ass. Ivan stepped closer to the counter trying to hide the swelling in the front of his jeans which grew harder by the minute, pressing against and straining his zipper.

"Here you go, that'll be... You know what you can have it for free," Alfred smiled, still blushing.

"Really!?" Ivan breathed heavily, his voice growing husky from his state of arousal, "Thank you." Ivan turned and walked quickly back out to the street willing his hard on to go down. Ivan smiled at the American and raised a hand in farewell.

"Wait!" Alfred called, grabbing the Russians hand. "Can I… drive you home?" Alfred asked angling his glasses framed face.

"That would be nice," The towering Slav gulped. Still gripping Ivan's hand, Alfred led the Russian to his humble car and opened the door for him. Ivan rattled off his address before Alfred pulled out from the curb and sped into the darkness of night.

"Sorry for the lack of space," Alfred smiled, noting that Ivan's head was close to the roof and his legs were a bit squashed, "But in my car's defense, you are massive."

"It's fine don't worry," Ivan replied trying not to bang his head against the roof with every jerk of the automobile as it hit a speed bump or fallen branch, the headlights illuminated the road ahead whilst Alfred steered expertly through the tight streets, passing the well-lit windows of families and individuals not yet gone to bed.

Alfred made an uncomfortable sound drawing Ivan's attention away from the window and onto the Americans beet red face, Ivan blushed himself when he realized his body was being appraised by those bright blue eyes and Ivan blushed further when he felt that familiar pressure in his pants swell up again. Alfred's eyes bulged when they fell on the Russian's pants observing the straining material.

"Dude is that thing real!?" Alfred asked to Ivan's embarrassment who immediately covered up his lap with large pale hands. Ivan bowed his head and peered over at Alfred through his damp silver fringe, and stared at the Americans similar problem. Ivan swallowed loudly before awkwardly placing his hand in Alfred's lap; the American shifted in his seat but did not complain as Ivan slowly began to rub the others extremities eliciting soft moans from the Americans throat. Gaining some confidence, Ivan unbuttoned the others jeans and slowly undid the zip.

Alfred groaned as the pressure released and Ivan's roaming hand resumed its sensual rubbing as it slid down into sky blue briefs, Ivan leaned over and began to kiss and nibble at the squirming American's earlobe, Alfred gasped and found himself leaning over the steering wheel.

By now anyone watching the car would have assumed a drunk was out for a night drive by the way the car swerved left and right narrowly avoiding mail boxes and other parked cars, Alfred by this point was biting the leather of the steering wheel and not focusing on the road, Ivan was flung back from Alfred as the blonde roughly pulled up at the curb and parked.

No sooner had they stopped when Alfred quickly maneuvered over the gear stick to straddle Ivan's thighs and unbutton the complaining material holding back the Russian's manhood. Ivan groaned as his member sprung forth from its confines only to complain further by being held back by his white briefs. Alfred stared speechless at the monster flexing and bobbing between the pair; Ivan blushed and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace crushing him against his gargantuan girth before locking lips with the stunned man.

Ivan trailed his fingers over the blonde's back pulling the Americans shirt away from his sweat slicked skin; Alfred helped remove his shirt and then wrapped his arms about the Russians neck, pulling him back into the kiss. Ivan held the blonde tight and began to slowly grind his engorged member against Alfred's, sending waves of pleasure crashing throughout his body, Ivan buried his face deep in Alfred's neck as the shivers racked his body leaving a tingling sensation.

Ivan felt Alfred arc his back letting out a little cry of pleasure as he pressed himself closer to the Slav, Alfred's lithe body shook as his nipple's rubbed against the fabric of Ivan's shirt igniting his nerves sending waves of heat rocketing throughout his body right to his fingertips, unconsciously Alfred tightened his legs around Ivan's hips as he felt something rise deep from within and into his throbbing member.

Similarly Ivan felt some force rising within his own gargantuan length and immediately felt the need to grind faster and more urgently against the American on his lap, Alfred answered by speeding up to match the Slav's increasing rhythm. Ivan felt his toes curl up as he came closer and closer to the edge, sweat dripped from his brow as pre-cum leaked from the tip of his member, gritting his teeth he tried to hold back the torrent he knew would spill forth if he didn't hold back, but the American crushed against him was intoxicating.

Looking into the blonde's glazed eyes he couldn't take it anymore.

"Alfred," Ivan panted, "I think I'm gonna…"

"I know Ivan," Alfred moaned, "Me too."

"Together then" The Russian growled baring his teeth against Alfred's collarbone.

"1..." The blonde groaned.

"2…" Ivan gasped.

"3…" The pair shouted.

_Knock Knock_

"Ivan?" Ivan looked out the window just as his control slipped to find his father peering at him.

_**Oh no! **_Ivan thought as he erupted violently, splattering the roof of the car and covering Alfred's body thick ropes of cum, Ivan closed his eyes and moaned as he shot the confines of the car and Alfred a second and then a third time with sticky white fluid as he felt rather than saw his father watching through the window. Spent, and with the interior of the car painted white, Ivan buried his reddening face in Alfred's neck in a weak attempt to hide from his father's wrath.

He expected the door to open and feel him-self get pulled out and beaten by the man standing in shock at the display he had just put on; he expected to be hurt, but it never came, Looking up Ivan meet his father's identical purple eyes and started into their depths.

Vladimir Braginski simply cleared his throat and returned his son's stare, a silent plea for forgiveness or approval passing between father and son, Vladimir didn't know. But what he did know was that regardless this was his son in the car underneath a blonde boy and not a blonde girl.

"Ivan," Vladimir began but was swiftly cut off by his son.

"Dad! I'm sorry!" Ivan blurted, tears forming at the edge of his vision. "Please don't hurt me!"

Vladimir recoiled in shock, his son thinking he was going to hurt him.

"Ivan, I am not going to hurt you," Vladimir began again holding up a hand to silence another outburst, "I am your father and it is my duty to stand by you and love you regardless of your sexual orientation."

"What?!" Ivan asked his eyes glistening from unshed tears, "But I thought?"

"You thought what? That I would hate you?" Vladimir frowned, "Don't be silly, I love you!"

"But…" Ivan began.

"Don't worry. I will talk with you later, after you get cleaned up of course," Vladimir smiled opening the car door, "Besides having a good time did you get any medicine for your Sestra?"

"Oh!" Ivan exclaimed, grabbing the box and handing it to his father, "I forgot…"

"I know why you forgot." Vladimir called while walking back to the house causing Ivan's face to redden. Without another word the tall silver haired man walked back to the house, medication in hand which had miraculously stayed dry from Ivan's explosion.

Ivan stated wiping the remnants of tears from his eyes and looked into Alfred's, "This was nice… We should do this again some time."

Alfred hugged Ivan tight and held him for a few moments before releasing him. "Goodbye," Alfred smiled, brushing aside Ivan's silver locks and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Ivan waved a goodbye to Alfred before disappearing into the house, content in the knowledge that his father loved him for who he was and the up lifting feeling it gave him to finally know if his father would accept him just the way he is.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed it.

Please review. I like to here readers thoughts so I can improve.

I would also like to thak my editor for going over this fic as much as she did to help work out the kinks.


End file.
